Terpaksa
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: kesal lamarannya di tolak, Kimimaro terpaksa melakukan *piip* untuk memiliki Haruno Sakura/Au,Ooc, Aneh.(special birtday Haruno Sakura*28*) COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Selamat Ulang tahun, Sayang. Semoga kamu makin cantik, manis, pintar dan semakin menarik. Yang terpenting, jadilah diri kamu sendiri. tidak peduli berapa banyak orang membencimu, bagi ku kamu yang terbaik.

Aku berharap kamu akan semakin baik di depan, dan aku berharap kamu mendapatkan apa yang terbaik dalam hidup kamu bukan apa yang kamu inginkan.

I LOVE YOU HARUNO SAKURA, HAPPY BIRTDAY :)

"Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto saya cuma pinjem."(SPECIAL FOR BIRTDAY HARUNO SAKURA, KimiSaku.)

Menata meja makan apartemen kekasihnya secantik mungkin dengan makanan lezat. wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum puas lalu berjalan menghampiri bungkusan kantung belanjaan coklat besar miliknya di dekat pintu apartemen yang belum dia tutup sepenuhnya, mengeluarkan kue tart besar dari sana lalu dia berjalan kembali ke balkon apartemen. Dimana ada meja makan kecil bundar yang sudah dia siapkan. Malam ini dia ulang tahun. Wanita berambut merah muda itu ingin merayakan hari jadinya dengan kekasih tampannya, Kimimaro. seorang lelaki tampan berambut putih panjang bermanik biru lembut, menghayutkan siapa saja yang menatapnya.

Sakura, nama wanita berambut pink itu, duduk manis di kursinya, menunggu kekasih tampannya pulang dari kantor. Ini kejutan. Dia tidak memberitahu tentang ke beradaannya di apartemen pada sang pemilik apartemen.

Mengetuk-ngetuk meja bosan Sakura menguap lebar, "Hh, kenapa belum pulang." Helanya bosan seraya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangannya, "Ini sudah jam 12 malam." Bibir merah mudanya mengerucut kesal, "Dimana dia?" Sakura mulai kesal. Lalu menjatuhkan kepala merah mudanya di atas lengan yang terlipat di atas meja.

OoOo

"Waw, jam lembur sudah lewat Kimimaro, kau tidak pulang?" Kabuto menatap takjub teman satu ruangannya yang masih tampak sibuk menatap dan mengotak atik keyboard Computer, seraya bertanya penasaran.

"Pekerjaan ku belum selesai," Tanpa menoleh menatap Kabuto yang menatapnya, Kimimaro menjawab acuh.

"Kau bisa mengerjakkannya besok pagi, mau pulang bersama? Aku tahu motormu di bengkel."

"Aku cuti,"

"Eh, maksudmu?" Tanya Kabuto sedikit tidak mengerti dengan perkataan tuan penggila kerja, Kimimaro, yang sedikit ambigu.

Kimimaro tersenyum, "Aku sudah meminta izin pada Orochimaru-sama, besok aku tidak masuk kerja."" Jawab lelaki berwajah manis itu tanpa menoleh menatap Kabuto.

Kabuto mengangguk mengerti, "Aku mengerti, kau ada kencan yah?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi polos.

"Tidak. Lebih dari itu."

"Siapa wanita kurang beruntung itu, hm? Aa.. pasti dia menyesal menerimamu Kimimaro, Lelaki penggila kerja, datar, dan tidak romantis." Cibir Kabuto, memanasi teman satu ruangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau?" Satu alis Kabuto naik mendengar pertanyaan ambigu Kimimaro. Lelaki berambut perak yang di ikat di belakang itu menatap Kimimaro, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku lelaki penggila kerja, datar, dan tidak romantis. lalu kau? Kau bahkan tidak pernah berkencan." Cibir Kimimaro dengan nada mengejek.

"Hey... ak-"

"Aku tau Kabuto, kau tidak dekat dengan wanita manapun." Potong Kimimaro tidak memberi Kabuto kesempatan untuk protes.

Kabuto mendecih, "Kau menguntitku," lalu menatap Kimimaro dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Kimimaro tertawa, "kau suka padaku," Lelaki berwajah manis itu menggeleng mendengar tuduhan itu dari Kabuto. "Tidak juga. ada seseorang yang memintaku untuk mencari tahu tentang dirimu," Tatapan datar Kimimaro berubah menjadi tatapan menggoda.

Mengabaikan bulu romanya yang berdiri, karena tatapan tak biasa Kimimaro, Kabuto menatap kesal lelaki itu, "Dan mengikutiku?"

"Yeah, kau benar." Kimimaro menghentikan permainan keyboardnya lalu menatap Kabuto dengan seringai miring.

"Shit! Kau," Kabuto menunjuk hidung mancung Kimimaro dengan telunjuknya, menatap lelaki itu kesal.

"Orochimaru-sama, yang menyuruhku." Kimimaro mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kabuto yang tampak terkejut.

"A-apa!?"Kabuto terbata. Perlahan pipi pucatnya merona.

Mengacuhkan ekpresi tidak biasa Kabuto, Kimimaro menyibukkan diri dengan computer, "Sepertinya kalian saling menyukai, apa aku benar."

Kabuto mendengus, "Aa... sepertinya sudah hampir pagi, " melirik Kimimaro sekilas dia mengambil tas hitam di meja kerjanya, "Aku pulang." Lalu bergumam.

"Kalian pasangan yang sangat cocok. Kenapa tidak-"

"Hh.. sudah diam kau!" Bentak Kabuto dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalau suka bilang suka, jangan diam saja. Tidak takut Orochimaru yang tampan di ambil Tsunade senju hm?"

"Aku bilang diam!"

"Kau akan menyesal,"

Buuk!

"Aww..." Kimimaro merintih Sakit. Kabuto memukul kepalanya dengan tumpukan map tebal. "Sakit bodoh!"

"Tidak masalah, kalo itu bisa membuat mu diam." Kabuto melempar cengiran jenaka pada Kimimaro yang menatapnya kesal, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Dia kembali memasang wajah datar saat sampai luar ruangan. Pipi lelaki berkaca mata itu kembali merona mengingat perkataan Kimimaro, perlahan wajah merona malu itu menyendu. "Itu tidak mungkin. Andai aku berjenis kelamin berbeda dengannya." Gumamnya lalu berlalu pergi.

OoOo

Kimimaro yang baru pulang tersenyum. Melihat gadis merah muda yang 3bulan ini di kencaninya, tertidur di balkon apartemen. Kepala gadis itu di atas meja dengan tangan halusnya yang di jadikan bantal. Menaruh tas kerjanya asal kemudian mengambil selimut tebal, Kimimaro berjalan perlahan mendekati gadisnya yang tertidur pulas, menyelimuti gadis itu dengan selimut tebal lalu manarik kursi, mendudukan bokongnya di sana, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menungguku." Lelaki itu berbisik lembut. Di tatapnya kue tart dengan lilin yang sudah habis terbakar di atas meja, Kimimaro tersenyum lemah lalu mendekati kepala merah muda gadisnya, mencium pucuk kepala Sakura. Lelaki yang masih memakai kemeja hitam bergaris putih Itu menyandarkan kepala di atas meja dengan lengan yang dia jadikan bantal, memperhatikan wajah polos Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis. Perlahan kelopak matanya memberat, dengan tidak rela Kimimaro menutup mata. lelaki itu kelelahan, ini sudah hampir pukul 4 pagi.

OoOo

"Enghh..." Melenguh pelan Sakura membuka mata, "Emhhh... berapa lama aku disini, Hhoam," Sakura menguap tanpa menyadari sesosok lelaki yang di tunggunya semalaman tidur di meja yang sama dengannya. dahi lebar gadis berambut merah muda itu mengernyit merasakan sakit di punggungnya, "Aw, punggungku.." Mengelus punggungnya yang ngilu bibir merah mudanya mengerucut kesal melihat Kimimaro yang tidur satu meja dengannya, 'Dasar tidak romantis. harusnya dia menggendongku, memindahkan ku ketempat tidur, bukan menemani ku tidur di luar, tidur dengan posisi duduk itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. apa dia tidak tahu itu atau dia tidak mau menggendongku.' Sakura menggerutu kesal, Manik emarld gadis itu berkaca-kaca, jauh-jauh dia datang. Ingin merayakan hari jadinya, tapi apa?! laki-laki itu bahkan mengacuhkannya. Melirik meja di depannya, berharap ada sebuah kado kecil, bibir Sakura semakin mengerucut mendapati meja yang masih sama seprti semalam. hanya ada kue tart yang meleleh karna udara luar dan makananan lezat yang semalam dia siapkan yang mulai berlendir, basi. Sakura mengisak, 'Kalo seperti ini, aku ingin putus.' Batinnya menangis pedih melihat masakannya tidak di cicipi sama sekali oleh Kimimaro, apa Lelaki itu tidak tau betapa sulitnya memasak semua itu, Sakura bahkan menggunakan uang simpanannya untuk membeli semua bahan masakan itu, berharap Kimimaro menyukainya, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Lalu mencium keningnya.

"Otanjobi omedeto," Bebarengan dengan suara serak sexy itu tangan kekar berkulit pucat menyentuh pipi Sakura, mengusap lembut air mata gadis itu. Sakura tersentak, kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk reflek mendongak, menatap sepasang mata bermanik merah yang menatapnya lembut.

Kimimaro tersenyum seraya mengusap pipi mulus kekasihnya lembut. "Kenapa? Kenapa menangis,Hm?" tanya Kimimaro dengan nada menggoda. Sakura membuang muka kesal. Bisa-bisanya Kimimaro menggodanya, apa lelaki itu tidak merasa bersalah.

Melihat itu Kimimaro terkekeh pelan, "Saku," panggilnya. Sakura tidak merespon, gadis itu masih enggan menatapnya. "Sudah lama aku ingin menyampaikan ini," Kimimaro menghela nafas melihat Sakura yang masih enggan menatapnya, kebiasaan gadis itu kalau sedang ngambek. "Aku ingin..." kesal di acuhkan Kimimaro menarik dagu Sakura, memaksa gadis itu menatapnya, "Sakura... aku ingin bicara."

Menepis tangan Kimimaro, Sakura menatap Kimimaro kesal. "Apa mau mu," bentaknya dengan nada bergetar, dia sangat kecewa dan marah. Selalu seperti ini, di abaikan dan di acuhkan. Sakura mendecih melihat tatapan lelaki berwajah datar yang menatapnya sok lembut.

Kimimaro terdiam. Ini pertama kali Sakura menepis dan membentaknya, "Aku lelah..." Sakura menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja lalu berbisik lirih, menutupi kepala dengan kedua tangannya, dia mengisak. "Lelah dengan hubungan tidak jelas ini,"

Tatapan mata Kimimaro menajam, "Tidak Jelas, Apa maksudmu?" kimimaro menggenggam satu tangan Sakura yang kemudian di tepis kasar, "Kau masih bertanya, harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau mengklaimku kekasih tapi kau tidak pernah menganggap ku! Kenapa tidak kau pacari saja tumpukan map di kantor mu, hah!" Bentak Sakura tanpa mengangkat keplanya.

Mengangkat kedua tangan di atas kepala, "Baik. Aku mengaku salah," Kimimaro berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mendekati Sakura yang menangis, menyandarkan kepala di atas meja, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Satu tangannya mengelus rambut merah muda kusut Sakura yang di tepis kasar oleh tangan gadis itu. Kimimaro masih kekeh, mengelus kepala gadis itu walau pun selalu di tepis kasar. Sedikit Merunduk, mendekati telinga Sakura. Lelaki tampan berambut putih itu berbisik, "Kalau aku tidak bekerja EXTRA, aku tidak bisa membeli ini." Tangan yang tadi mengelus rambut turun, menarik (sedikit paksa) tangan gadis itu. Tangan Kimimaro yang lain masuk kedalam saku celana bahan, mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah dari sana.

Kimimaro menyematkan cincin putih polos di jari manis Sakura, "Ini cincin biasa tanpa mahkota, berlian, intan, atau permata. Tapi, ini cukup mahal," lalu mengenggam tangan halus kekasihnya.

Sakura tersentak merasakan benda dingin yang melingkari jari manisnya. mendengus, Sakura bertekat tidak akan termakan oleh bujuk rayu laki-laki itu seperti sebelum- sebelumnya. "Hanya ini yang bisa aku beli. Sakura..." Kimimaro mendorong kursi yang di duduki Sakura kebelakang membuat gadis itu memekik. Untuk kali ini Kimimaro mengabaikan pekikan Sakura, di tatapnya permata hijau yang menatapnya kesal dengan tatapan lembut, "Maukah kau, MENIKAH denganku." katanya seraya tersenyum lembut. Kedua tangan kekarnya menggenggam tangan halus Sakura yang berkeringat dingin.

"Tidak mau," tolak Sakura lalu membuang muka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kimimaro dengan nada kecewa.

Sakura mendongak, menatap Kimimaro yang menatapnya terluka, "Baru menjadi kekasih saja kau mengabaikan ku, tidak pernah mau menemani aku pergi. Apa kau tahu, aku malu pada semuanya saat aku bilang akan menggandeng kekasihku ke pesta pertunangan Ino, tapi apa? Kau menolak ajakanku. membiarkan aku pergi sendiri dengan rasa malu. Apa lagi nanti kalo kita sudah menikah, kau akan mengabaikan ku, membiarkan aku sendiri di rumah, dan kesepian."

"Saku dengar, saat itu aku sedang bekerja."

Sakura mendengus, "yeah, aku tahu." Cibirnya. Ayolah, Kimimaro memiliki gaji yang sangat besar, setidaknya lelaki itu bisa bolos lembur untuk menemaninya malam itu.

"Untuk masa depan. Meminangmu, membeli rumah untuk keluarga kecil kita nanti. Apartemen ini terlalu kecil untu kita. Kau mengerti." Jelasnya pada gadis merah muda yang mengisi hati dan hari dalam 3 bulan ini.

Kimimaro membungkam mulut Sakura dengan mulutnya saat gadis itu kembali akan menolak lamarannya. Dia sudah memikirkan rencana ini dengan sangat matang. Dia pikir ini akan menjadi lamaran romantis, tapi.. malah sebaliknya.

"Emhhh_ ah~" mendorong dada bidang Kimimaro sampai lelaki itu mudur satu langkah. Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Kimimaro marah. "Dasar tuan pemaksa," Geramnya.

"Jangan buat aku marah, Saku."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku mau pulang."

"Baik. Tidak ada cara lain."

Sakura mengacuhkan Kimimaro, mengambil tas tangan di atas meja. Sakura berfikir untuk apa menikah dengan lelaki penggila kerja seperti Kimimaro, ingin makan eskrim dan berjalan berdua saja sulit. Bagaimana kalo nanti menikah, mungkin setelah iklar pernikahan Kimimaro akan pergi ke kantor tempat lelaki itu bekerja, meninggalkannya sendiri di altar. 'Hh, menyedihkan. Cinta, tapi kalo seperti ini aku tidak mau.' Dengusnya dalm hati.

"Kyaa-" Sakura memekik kaget. Kimimaro menggendong tubuhnya tiba-tiba,, reflek dia melingkarkan tangan di leher lelaki itu. Kimimaro itu tinggi, besar, dan err... sexy. dan Sakura takut ketinggian. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Turunkan aku."

"Tidak. Kalau belum sampai tempat tidur."

"Apa maksudmu, turunkan aku. Aku mau pulang." Rengek Sakura dalam gendongan Kimimaro yang di acuhkan lelaki itu. Sakura memukul dada bidang Kimimaro kesal, "Kimimaro! Cepat turunkan aku." Teriaknya kesal.

"Baik." Kimimaro menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjangnya. "Akh!" Pekik Sakura kaget. Menatap gadis merah muda yang meringis di ranjangnya bergairah Kimimaro merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur, mendekati Sakura yang terus menjauhinya. Dia bukan lelaki baik yang pertama kali ingin melakukan sex. Dulu, itu menjadi kesenangan. Mengencani 3 gadis, mengajak mereka melakukan sex dimana dia jadi sang tuan. Bersandar manis di kepala ranjang dengan 3 wanita yang di kencaninya memanjakan setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Mengulum dan mengocok batanng besarnya, menjilati setiap inci bagian atas tubuhnya, wanita yang satunya melayani bibir dan kenakalan tangannya, meremas setiap lekuk tubuh wanita itu keras dan kasar yang di sauti erangan nikmat sang wanita. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum bertemu dengan tujuan hidup, hati, dan cintanya.

"Jangan mendekat." Teriak Sakura was-was melihat Kimimaro yang merangkak naik di atas tempat tidur dengan tatapan lapar.

"Kau yang memaksa aku melakukan ini."

Sakura menunduk, takut dengan tatapan Kimimaro yang seakan menelanjanginya. "Baik. Aku menyerah, aku mau menikah denganmu. Sekarang cepat minggir, aku mau pulang." Sakura berteriak kalut. Kimimaro seperti singa jantan yang ingin menyantap habis kelinci kecil sepertinya, dia terlihat lapar. Kesal tidak di acuhkan Kimimaro, lelaki itu terus menatapnya lapar seraya merangkak mendekatinya perlahan. Di ambilnya bantal di atas tempat tidur lalu melemparkan bantal itu tepat di wajah Kimimaro, "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Kau membuat aku tidak nyaman." Teriaknya yang di acuhkan laki-laki itu.

Kimimaro mengusap wajahnya yang terkena lemparan bantal dari Sakura dengan satu tangn. "Kau benar-benar membuatku marah. Sakuraa..." Secepat kilat Kimimaro mencengkram betis Sakura kuat. "Apa yang kau lakukan. Sakit." Sakura merintih Sakit lalu memukul tangan Kimimaro yang mencengkram betisnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Menangkat kedua tangan Sakura dengan satu tangan Kimimaro menekan tangan Sakura ke tempat tidur membuat gadis itu tidak bisa lagi melawannya. "Sudah selesai marahnya, Hm? Sekarang giliranku. Kau harus di hukum Sakura..." Kimimaro menyeringai miring melihat Sakura yang menggeliat di bawah tindih tubuhnya. Tanpa melepas cengkraman pada tangan Sakura Kimimaro melepas satu persatu kancing blus hijau muda yang di pakai gadis itu dengan piawai.

"Jangan. Aku belum siap." Pekik Sakura panik.

Kimimaro menyeringai senang melihat buah favoritnya di balik bra cream yang di pakai Sakura. Milik Sakura memang tidak begitu besar tapi sang menggiurkan untuk di hisap, dan di jilat. Dia bisa merasakan liurnya akan menetes kalo dia tidak cepat menelannya, "Kau cantik Sakura." Katanya dengan nada menggoda. Kimimaro merunduk, meraih payudara sedang Sakura. Mengulum dan menghisap tanpa mengeluarkan nya dari bra gads itu. Tangan kimimaro turun menuju selangkangan Sakura, mengusap dan mengelus daerah ke wanitaan yang masih tersembunyi di balik celana jeans yang di pakai gadis itu tak sabar.

"Aahh..." Erangnya nikmat membayangkan miliknya yang di bungkus ketat milik Sakura, "Sakurahh.. grr- kau benar-benar membuat aku gila." Kimimaro meracau seraya menurunkan ressleting celana Sakura.

"Aahh... ahh.. ouh, akh!" Sakura mendesah. Satu tangannya naik kekepala Kimimaro. menjambak rambut lelaki itu kasar, berusaha menjauhkan wajah Kimimaro dari dadanya. "Henti_akhh! Kimimaroohh.. aku mohon."

Tbc. (Aku janji ini cuma twoshoot.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ada yang sadar gak sih, kalo di chap kemaren Kimi warna matanya biru lembut and merah. Itu aku salah ketik, maaff. Harusnya biru lembut bukan merah, tapi sejelek dan seancurnya fic kemaren gak akan aku edit. Alasannya, supaya aku tahu ada atau ngak kemajuan aku dalam hal tulis menulis.**_

_**-(Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya cuma pinjem.**_

_**Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini, tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara yang ada di dalamnya.)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kimimaro aku mohon. jangan." Isak Sakura di bawah tubuh Kimimaro yang menindih tubuhnya.

Mengabaikan isakan Sakura, berpura-pura tidak peduli, Kimimaro menyentuh, mengelus, dan meremas paha dalam Sakura sensual. Jari jemari panjangnya menyelusup ke balik celana dalam Sakura, membelai bibir kemaluan basahnya. "Apa yang kau takutkan hm? Kau takut Sakit, aku akan pelan-pelan. Kau takut aku tidak bertanggung jawab, Aku berjanji. Janji seorang laki-laki pada wanitanya, Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Ahhh.. kimihh-" Sakura mendesah saat telunjuk Kimimaro memasukinya. Dia mencengkram kuat sprei putih berbahan satin di bawah tubuhnya, "Kau bodoh! Laki-laki paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui_akh!" Kimimaro tetap pada kegiatannya, "Akuhh... menyesal akh! Ouhh_ Ouhhh.. haaahh..." Sakura memekik saat Kimimaro menambah satu jari di dalam lorongnya, mengocok miliknya, keluar masuk dengan tidak sabaran. "Bisa kau diam. Atau aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini..." Kimimaro mengancam. Dia kesal saat gadis itu mengatakan kalau dia menyesal. Menyesal karena apa? Datang ke apartemennya? Bertemu dengannya, atau jadi kekasihnya?

Masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannnya dari miss V kemerahan Sakura yang berkedut dan basah, "Minggu depan. Kita menikah." Dia berkata dengan nada berat lalu mendekati kepala Sakura, kembali mencium bibir membengkak gadis itu. Bibir dan tangannya bekerja bersamaan, menghisap bibir Sakura dan mengocok kemaluan basah Gadis itu. Ciuman lelaki berambut panjang itu begitu menuntut dan keras sampai Sakura kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Ouhhhh_Akh!" Sakura mengatur nafasnya saat bibir Kimimaro tidak membungkam mulutnya lagi. "Akh! Akh! Kimihhh... ouh!" Dia menjerit saat Kimimaro semakin brutal mengocok bagian bawahnya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah panjang lelaki berwajah manis itu sampai dia sampai pada klimaks pertamanya yang hebat. Permainan bibir dan jari Kimimaru benar-benar memabukan. Tapi, dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan semua ini. Harus!

Memejamkan mata tanpa sadar Sakura meneteskan air mata, "Aku mohon. Hentikan. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." tanpa membuka mata dia mengisak. Sakura takut. Kimimaro mulai melebarkan pahanya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis, memohon pada lelaki yang sedang di tutupi kabut nafsu itu untuk menghentikan semuanya.

Kimimaro berdiri di samping ranjang. Lelaki itu menatap Sakura yang mengisak di atas tempat tidur intens seraya melepas dasi, kancing kemeja kemudian melepas pengait juga ressleting celananya. "Kau yang memaksa aku melakukan ini, kalau kau tidak menolak mungkin kita akan melakukan ini setelah kita bersumpah di depan pendeta. Tapi kau benar-benar membuat aku geram _sakura..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimimaro terus memacu miliknya di lipatan basah Sakura, lebih dalam dan cepat. Setelah menjinakkan Sakura, yang sangat sulit sampai dia terpaksa menampar pipi kirinya sampai memerah, Kimimaro membimbing miliknya menuju lorong Sakura. Pria itu sempat mendengus kesal saat untuk ketiga kalinya dia gagal memasukkan miiknya ke lorong sempit Sakura. Mengacuhkan wanita itu yang merintih sakit di bawah tubuhnya.

Bosan dengan posisi sebelumnya, Misionaris, Kimimaro memaksa Sakura membelakanginya, "Ouuuhh... hya! Hya! Akh!" Pria bertubuh toples itu menyetubuhi Sakura dari belakang membuat wanita itu mendesah dan memekik kencang . "Arghhhh..." Kimimaro menggeram. Sakura mnghisap juga mengapit miliknya, Sakura begitu sempit dan nikmat. Tanpa melepas miliknya yang masih tertanam di tempat terintim Sakura dia menarik Sakura, sampai wanita itu duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan dirinya. Posisi Sakura duduk dipangkuan Kimimaro.

"Akkhhh..." Sakura memeluk punggung Kimimaro lalu memekik saat lagi-lagi pria itu menekannya lebih dalam.

Kimimaro beranjak dari ranjang tanpa melepas Sakura, pria itu memberi aba-aba pada Sakura agar melingkarkan kaki di pinggulnya. Sakura menurut, wanita itu takut mendapat tamparan dari laki-laki yang kini menggeram nikmat di depannya. Tamparan Kimimaro sangat keras dan perih, dia tidak mau merasakan itu lagi, tidak.

Kimimaro mengganti posisinya menjadi Standing Up, Melakukan hubungan intim dengan posisi berdiri, diperlukan koordinasi yang baik antara kekuatan

dengan keseimbangan tubuh, Teknik ini dilakukan ketika dua pasangan melakukan seks spontan dan quickie . Kimimaro berdiri, menekan punggung Sakura ke dinding, lalu kembali memacu miliknya kasar dan ganas di lipatan licin Sakura. Wanita itu memeluk dan mencakar punggungnya. Posisi ini memungkinkan Sakura mendapat penetrasi lebih dan membuat Kimimaro mencapai kepuasan yang tertinggi ( orgasme ). Tak berapa lama pria tanpa busana itu mengerang keras dalam mulut Sakura yang dia bungkam sejak tadi, cairan putih kental meleleh dari kemaluan Sakura yang penuh oleh milik Kimimaro sampai menetes di lantai.

.

..

.

.

Cahaya matahari senja menyelusup dari celah gorden, mengintip dua pasang manusia yang tengah menyatu di lantai kamar yang dingin. Sakura sangat kacau, wajahnya pucat, bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya membengkak, kedua belah pipi wanita itu merah padam dengan rambut merah mudanya yang kusut dan berantakan di lantai. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, entah sudah berapa lama Kimimaro memperkosanya, tapi melihat cahaya matahari yang tamaran menyelusup dari celah gorden, sepertinya sudah lama tapi pria itu tidak juga berhenti, Kimimaro terus memacu miliknya, tidak mengacuhkan Sakura yang mengerang lemah di bawah tindihannya. Sakura mengedip-edipkan mata lemah, menahan rasa kantuk dan lelah yang membuat matanya memberat sampai dia tidak melihat apapun lagi, semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Langit sudah gelap, lampu-lampu jalan sudah di hidupkan sejak 2jam yang lalu jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dua pasang manusia tidur satu ranjang di balik elimut yang sama, salah satu dari mereka menggeliat lemah.

Sakura menggeliat di balik selimut tebal yang melilit tubuhnya lalu mengerang Sakit saat dia menggerakan kaki, "Aa..." perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka menampil dua pasang mata merah dan membengkak. Sepasang lengan besar memeluk pinggangnya posesif, dia melepas kedua tangan besar itu lalu duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Kedua tangan wanita itu mencengkram selimut yang menutupi bagi dadanya lalu mengisak, dia terus menangis... meluapkan kekesalan juga kekecewaan terhadap pria yang tidur satu ranjang dengannya. "Dasar Berengsek!" Dia memaki pria yang tidur dengan lelap di samping tubuhnya, "Laki-laki berengsek!" Lalu menjambak rambutnya, memukul kepalanya dan menampar pipi pria itu keras.

Kimimaro diam, dia tahu dia salah, membiarkan Sakura meluapkan kekesalan pada dirinya. Pipinya memanas, Sakura menamparnya keras , pria itu hanya bisa diam saat Sakura menjambak rambutnya. Sudut hatinya ngilu mendengar isakan wanita itu, matanya perih saat tetes demi tetes air mata Sakura membasahi wajahnya.

Saat Sakura akan menampar pipi Kimimaro lagi reflek pria itu menangkap tangannya. Wanita itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya mencoba melepas tangan Kimimaro, "Lepas!"

Pria tanpa busana itu duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura tanpa melepas cengkramannya lalu mendekati Sakura. Dengan gerak cepat dia memeluk tubuh Sakura saat wanita itu mencoba menghindarinya Lalu mencium wangi menggoda tubuhnya. Sakura memberontak tidak mau pria bajingan itu memeluk tubuhnya tapi sialnya Kimimaro jauh lebih kuat darinya. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya..." dia tetap diam tidak membalas pelukkan Kimimaro yang berbisik lirih di telinganya. "Kau berengsek!" Sakura kembali memaki Kimimaro.

"Aku tahu"

"Bajingan!" Kimimaro memeluk tubuh Sakura semakin erat tidak merasa sakit hati dengan makian Sakura.

"Aku membencimu! Aku menyesal bertemu dan mengenalmu, aku benar-benar menyesal! bodohnya aku mencintai pria berengsek sepertimu." Sakura kembali mengisak di pelukkan Kimimaro. Tangan wanita itu memukul dada bidang Kimimaro sekuat tenaga meluapkan amarah.

"Kau boleh memukulku, menampar, memaki dan apapun yang kau mau, aku pantas mendapatnya." Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyesal. Satu tangannya menghapus aliran air mata di pipi Sakura, "Tapi aku mohon. jangan benci aku." Kening mereka saling bersentuhan lama, deru nafas keduanya saling bersautan, "Aku mohon."

Kimimaro memeluk tubuh Sakura sampai kepala merah muda wanita itu jatuh di bahunya. Pria itu tersenyum melihat wajah lelah Sakura yang tertidur di bahunya seraya menyisir rambut merah muda kusut wanita itu dengan jemarinya. "Maaf..." bisiknya lirih, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Seraya memejamkan mata, "Aku hilang kendali." Dia kembali meminta maaf.

Tanpa pria itu sadar wanita dalam pelukkannya itu tidak benar-benar tertidur, dia hanya berpura-pura.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Kimimaro yang setengah sadar meraba ranjang di sampingnya, kosong. Reflek dia duduk di ranjang saat tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, "Sakura," dia beranjak dari ranjang menuju balkon, "Saku, kau disana." Tidak menemukan Sakura di balkon dia menuju kamar mandi, membuka pintu kamar mandi pelan pria betelanjang itu mengacak rambut frustasi saat tidak menemukan Sakura disana. Kimimaro menatap sekelilingnya hampa dan dia tersadar kalau Sakura tidak lagi di kamarnya saat dia tidak melihat pakaian Sakura yang semalam berserakan di lantai, wanita itu sudah pulang.

Kimimaro mendekati ranjang, menarik sprei juga selimut yang terkena noda darah Sakura dan spermanya lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi. Dia memasukkan sprei dan selimut kedalam mesin cuci yang menempel didinding di samping bathup lalu meninggalkan benda itu setelah dia menghidupkannya lebih dulu. Keluar dari kamar mandi Kimimaro berjalan ke dapur kecil di apartemen lalu kembali kekamar dengan sapu di tangannya, untuk kali ini biarkan dia membersihkan apartemennya sendiri tanpa bantuan petugas kebersihan apartmen yang dia sewa, kamar apartemennya begitu kacau, lantai lengket karena kegiatannya semalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terik matahari musim panas tahun ini sangat panas melibihi tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tidak peduli panasnya terik Matahari membuat tubuh tegap yang tertutup jekat kulitnya panas meluap seorang pria melaju kencang mengendarai sepeda motor **Ducati 1199 Panigale** di jalan raya menyalip pengendara lain. Tanpa menghiraukan makian kesal orang-orang itu dia tetap melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menyalip setiap kendaraan yang ada di depannya. Awalnya dia mau mengajak Sakura makan siang di salah satu resto terkenal di Konoha, tapi saat sampai di rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja sebagai dokter umum dia di kejutkan dengan berita dari Ino, teman Sakura, yang mengatakan pagi-pagi tadi Sakura menitipkan surat pengunduran diri pada Ino. Detik itu juga Kimimaro melaju kenjang mengenderai motornya menuju apartemen Sakura meninggalkan Ino yang baru akan menanyakan "Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" Membuat gadis berambut pirang itu mendengus kesal dan penasaran. Hatinya gelisah, ada perasaan tidak enak saat mendengar Ino mengatakan Sakura mengundurkan diri. Takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, apa Sakura akan memutuskannya, pulang kerumah orang tuanya di Suna atau yang lebih buruk dari itu. Tidak! Sakura tidak bisa memutuskannya, gadis itu tidak boleh pergi meninggalkan kota ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Drttt... Drttt... Drttt...

Sakura tetap pada posisinya, duduk memeluk lutut di bingkai jendela, tidak menghiraukan handphonenya yang sejak tadi bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Wanita itu memakai tanktop pink dan celana piyama sebagai bawahannya. Rambut merah muda panjang yang kusut dan kamar yang sangat kacau.

Handphone datar silver gadis itu kembali bergetar.

_**let me be your hero **_

_**Would you dance if I asked you to dance? **_

_**Or would you run and never look back? **_

_**Would you cry if you saw me crying? **_

_**And would you save my soul tonight? **_

_**Would you tremble if I touched your lips? **_

_**Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this. **_

_**Now would you die for the one you love? **_

_**Oh hold me in your arms tonight. **_

Kali ini tanda pesan masuk. Sakura ingat Kimimaro yang menjadikan lagu romantis ini sebagai tanda pesan masuk, pria itu bilang lagu ini menggambarkan isi hati dan parasaannya.

_**I can be your hero baby **_

_**I can kiss away the pain **_

_**I will stand by you forever **_

_**You can take my breath away **_

_**Would you swear that you'll always be mine **_

_**Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? **_

_**Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? **_

_**I don't care. You're here tonight **_

_**I can be your hero baby **_

_**I can kiss away the pain **_

_**I will stand by you forever **_

_**You can take my breath away **_

Belum selesai lagu itu di putar handphone Sakura kembali bergetar, Sakura mengabaikannya, tetap pada posisinya duduk di bingkai jendela seraya menatap langit sore hampa.

Drttt... drttt... drttt... drttt...

Drttt... Drttt... Drttt... Drttt...

Lagi dan lagi handphone itu terus bergetar.

Bruuk! Handphone malang itu jatuh di lantai beralas karpet coklat. Tanpa sengaja tombol hijau di layar datar handphone itu bergeseken dengan karpet di bawahnya.

**"Hallo?" **Sapa Kimimaro lirih.

Sempat terdiam beberapa saat Kimimaro melanjutkan.** "Saku, kau disana? Kau mendengarku bukan?" **Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura dia kembali terdiam.

Sakura memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan angin sore yang membelai wajahnya, gadis itu membuka matanya saat mendengar suara Kimimaro yang terdengar ragu di sebrang sana. **"Aku,"**

**"Tolong buka pintunya, aku berdiri di depan pintu apartemenmu, kau tahu?" **Sakura turun dari bingkai jendela mendekati handphone yang tergeletak di bawah nakas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya disana.

**"Hei, jangan diam saja, katakan sesuatu"**

**"Aku menyesal, aku minta maaf, kau mau memaafkan ku bukan?"**

**"Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu" **dia tersenyum lemah menatap layar handphonenya.

**"Mungkin ini terdengar gila tapi aku serius"**

**"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu,"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kimimaro memejamkan mata perlahan, "Sakura, tolong" yang dia terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya, "Permisi" pria itu menoleh. Menatap datar seorang wanita dan laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut nanas membawa koper besar dan perempuan berambut pirang yang tersenyum lebar seraya memeluk bingkai foto besar.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Kau menghalangi jalan kami" kata pria berambut nanas dengan nada malas dan sebal.

Kimimaro menyingkir dari depan pintu, kedua matanya membelalak melihat nanas dan kuning itu membuka pintu apartemen Sakura, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Katanya sinis.

"Membuka pintu" kata wanita pirang itu polos. "Ayo Shikamaru, aku tidak menyangka ada orang bodoh yang mau menjual apartemen di bawah harga standart."

Shikamaru mendengus, "Dia temanku Temari."

"Hehehe... maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Hwaa... Sakura-chan baik sekali ya." Temari menatap kagum apartemen barunya. Tidak begitu besar tapi sangat rapih dan mengagumkan.

Ini hari terburuk dalam hidupnya, apa maksud dari semua ini, dadanya sesak kedua matanya memanas tanpa sebab. "Sakura..."

**"Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan hatiku pada laki-laki yang tidak bisa menjaga kehormatanku." Sakura mengisak.**

Kimimaro jatuh bersandar di dinding.

**"Kau menganggap aku sama seperti mereka..."**

Bersamaan dengan itu sambungan pun terputus.

Fin.


End file.
